revenge
by bulubus
Summary: ruthie found peter cheating on her with her worst enemy now she is on to get revenge
1. Default Chapter

Revenge  
  
Diary  
  
I hate Peter I hate Cindy White I hate every one at school, except for you but I sure hate Ms. Sanderson for giving you to me as a punishment not as a gift. Well, you don't know me yet, I am Ruthie Camden, and I'm 15 I use to have a boy friend until my worst enemy took him away from me but that ok. I still have you! I still have a family of 9, 10 if you count Robbie, 11,12 if you count Lucy's husband and matt's wife, and 13,14 when you count matt's and Lucy's kid. * Sign *  
  
You are probably wondering why I hate every one in school; well this is how it happened.  
  
Everyone in school knows what I did to her, it's not bad but it sure was embarrassing. Hey I am not saying I'm proud it, no actually I am but still. You know on picture day we have these dark liquid to rinse in our mouth and I was the one to hand them out but instead giving her that I gave her ink! I know that was bad very mean but she deserve it. After so many years of her torture (two to be exact). A lot of people thanked me you know? So I think it's worth it. Your probably wondering why Cindy and I are enemy well a simple fact explain it all, she is jealous of me: she was the school's most popular and smart student, but since I came, I've been the smartest so that just pisses her off. So she just have to take away the only person I care about in this school. I don't have any other friends because they are all cowards they're scared of Cindy and what she will do to them if they every speak to me.  
  
Long story short. Just a week ago I got a letter from peter to meet him in the janitor's closet. You could guess what that mean. But when I got there, let's just say he wasn't alone, and they weren't just standing there they were making out. Peter was making out with my worst enemy in the whole world and he knows that. I on the other hand didn't have a clue as to what to do next; I just stand their jaws dropped staring at them. At that moment peter turned and saw me, he was scared you can tell from his eyes but he didn't pull away. I turn to go but peter called out " wait, ruthie I can explain." Ya that's what they all say I thought, so I locked the door from the out side trapping them in that filthy closet hopefully forever so I don't have to face either of them. "We're over peter so you can kiss Cindy a way and I wouldn't gave a dame." I shout to him. I am a minister's daughter I don't swear but desperate time calls for desperate measure. If I was the kind of girls that cries when some thing like this happens I would be dehydrated but I didn't cry. I didn't some thing even worse. I got revenge! 


	2. revenge

Revenge  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I hate Peter I hate Cindy White I hate every one at school, except for you but I sure hate Ms. Sanderson for giving you to me as a punishment not as a gift. Well, you don't know me yet, I am Ruthie Camden, and I'm 15 I use to have a boyfriend until my worst enemy took him away from me but that ok. I still have you! I still have a family of 9, 10 if you count Robbie, 11,12 if you count Lucy's husband and matt's wife, and 13,14 when you count matt's and Lucy's kid. * Sign *  
  
You are probably wondering why I hate every one in school. Well this is how it happened:  
  
Everyone at school knew what I did to her, it's not bad but it sure it was embarrassing. Hey, I am not saying that I'm proud of it; actually I am, but still. You know on our picture day where we had these dark liquids to rinse in our mouth and I was the one to hand them out but instead I gave her the ink! I knew that I was very mean and bad but she deserves it. After so many years of her torture (two to be exact). A lot of people thanked me. You know? So I think it's worth it.  
  
You're probably wondering why Cindy and I are enemies. Well, a simple fact will explain it all, she is jealous of me. She was the school's most popular and smartest girl. But ever since I came, I've been the smartest student in the whole school, so that just kind of pissed her off. So she took away the only person I care about in this school. I don't have any other friends because they are all cowards (They're scared of Cindy and what she will do to them if they ever speak to me).  
  
Just a week ago I got a letter from Peter to meet him in the janitor's closet. You could guess what that mean. But when I got there, let's just say that he wasn't alone. They weren't just standing there they were making out, Peter was making out with my worst enemy in the whole world and he knows that. I, on the other hand didn't have a clue as to what to do next, I just stand there, and staring at them with my jaws dropped open wide. At that moment Peter turned and saw me, he was scared (you can tell from his eyes), but he didn't pull away. I turn to run off but Peter called out. " Wait, Ruthie I can explain."  
  
Yeah, that's what they all say. I thought. So I locked the door from the outside, trapping them in that filthy closet (hopefully) forever so I don't have to face either one of them.  
  
"We're over Peter, so you can kiss Cindy away and I wouldn't give a dame about it." I shout to him.  
  
I am a minister's daughter and I'm not supposed to swear but desperate time calls for a desperate measure. If I was that kind of girl that cries when something like this happens, I would be dehydrated but I didn't cry. I did something even worse, I got revenge!  
  
You know how lots of people say that revenge is a "sweet thing"? Well, I got a taste of that.  
  
Cindy is that kind of girl that wants to be noticed when she walks by. And when I say that, I mean she wants the boys to drool when they are staring at her boobs as she pass by flashing her secret smile. But I would like to say that she does not have the size. But that doesn't stop her! She wears the kind of bra that has water filled in side, that's where she made a big mistake!  
  
At gym class where we have to change, but Cindy have to change her bra in to a sports bra. That's her other mistake because near the end of gym class period I asked the teacher for a hall pass to go to the washroom when actually I wanted to mess up Cindy's life. I packed the material I needed last night: some tape and one needle will do the job. I poked 7 holes into her bra and taped it. I was hoping the tape would hold until its time. I couldn't hide my smile as I walked back in to the gym. Cindy stared at me suspiciously.  
  
Cindy, you had no idea what's coming until it hits.  
  
Not far the day I was called to the principal's office. Guess who was sitting on the chair beside the table. Yeah that's right, Cindy. But not the every day Cindy a miserable all cried out Cindy sitting not straight likes she usually does. That made me feels guilty just slightly.  
  
Ms. Sanderson got right to the subject.  
  
"Ruthie, did you poked the holes into Cindy's bra?" she asked in a rather worried voice.  
  
I am a smart mouth if you didn't already know that diary. So that why I asked  
  
"Who would you believe if I told you my side of the story."  
  
"Well Ruthie, Cindy didn't tell me her side of the story, she told me that you're the only one could have done it. Because you were the only one who asked to go the washroom during gym period." She said as she watched me closely.  
  
Darn! I thought. Cindy is more a smarty pant than I thought, I mean I predicted that she was going to home and crying for her mommy, but no. She gave the fact to the principal to punish me. Well, I am not giving up without a fight. Besides, she doesn't have any proof.  
  
"Hey Ms. Sanderson, I admit I hate Cindy a lot but going to the washroom doesn't proof anything and besides, if I plan to get back at her for the things she done I would do something more embarrassing to her than that." I said with a smirked. "Anyway, her bra probably cracked by itself because she put too much water in it." I looked over at Cindy.  
  
" I do not!" She protested, then her lips form in to a line than in to a grin. "She is trying to get back at me when her boyfriend is the one that came on to me."  
  
Somehow, I wasn't angry with her. I was jealous. I got up and stumped over to her but a pin drop sound ringed to my ear that immediately made me froze in place. 


End file.
